Impuissance
by lunny
Summary: Doméki se retrouvait maudit et ne pouvait être soigné. Et malgré tout ce que pourrait faire Watanuki, son destin était scellé… DxW Deathfic


**Titre :** Impuissance

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… Allez un petit peu de saké au moins ? non ?

**Genre :** romantique puis le reste...

**Avertissement :**Si vous trouvez que Watanuki ou Doméki conviendraient mieux à une fille et donc que vous êtes résolument contre une association de ces deux personnages, vous êtes libres de ne pas lire.

**Résumé :** Doméki se retrouvait maudit et ne pouvait être soigné. Et malgré tout ce que pourrait faire Watanuki, son destin était scellé… DxW Deathfic

**Note **: Une idée comme ça… Etude de la tragédie en cours et du principe de la mort annoncée. Comme quoi, ça donne des idées. Rappel : l'éventail du tengu permet d'un seul battement d'envoyer quiconque jusqu'à la Zashikiwarashi (cf tome 8)

Bonne lecture !

- Comment ça, une malédiction ? s'exclama soudain le médium.

- Comme une malédiction, fit remarquer sa patronne.

Elle amena ses longs cheveux sur son épaule et posa de l'autre main un bol devant Doméki. Ce dernier observa un moment le miroitement de l'eau qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Après indication de Yûko, il se mit à boire sous le regard inquiet et septique de Watanuki. Quand il reposa son bol à terre, le médium reprenait déjà :

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas être touché par les mauvaises ondes et…

- Il a été maudit, tu le vois bien, trancha Yûko, puis elle s'adressa à Doméki. Bois de cette eau tous les jours, Watanuki te l'amènera. Elle atténuera la force du sortilège. Cela ralentira juste la propagation.

- Comment ça juste atténuer ? Ce n'est pas sensé le guérir ? interrogea brusquement le cuisinier.

Bizarrement, il paraissait plus effrayé encore qu'aurait du l'être l'archer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe extérieur de terreur ou même d'anxiété, il paraissait, pour le peu que pouvait discerner Watanuki, légèrement résigné. Mais le médium ne pouvait pas suivre cette voie, il ne pouvait baisser la tête et laisser faire. Sûrement, ainsi, il exprimait son désarroi et sa culpabilité. Ne pouvant qu'essayer de trouver la solution de ce mal dont était atteint son ami, et que d'une certaine façon, qu'il avait hérité par sa faute. Bien sûr, l'accord tacite du « Ne risques pas ta vie pour moi » n'était jamais réellement passé entre les deux interlocuteurs. Ils ne cessaient de se sacrifier pour se protéger. Et c'était une fois de plus ce genre de situation stupide. Une où il s'était mis en danger bêtement mené par l'envie égoïste et paradoxalement altruiste, d'aider une personne. Mais l'affaire avait plus mal tourné qu'à l'habitude, et finalement, Doméki s'était vu affublé d'une malédiction qu'il ne lui était pas destiné et qu'il ne méritait de toutes façons pas.

Depuis, Watanuki pouvait discerner une effluve légère noire s'échapper du seau magique apparu à son cou. Ce seau inscrit sur sa peau n'était que l'annonce de la malédiction frappant le jeune homme. Et ces signes ne trompaient guère la sorcière, doucement, posant un doigt sur le seau maudit, faisant frissonner l'archer, elle murmura :

- Tu vas mourir… Doméki-san.

Et le silence assourdissant qui prit place dans la pièce reflétait la consternation que provoquait cette annonce. Doméki porta une main à celle que posait la femme sur cette blessure immonde. Sous son regard froid, la femme délaissa son cou. Elle se mit debout et quitta la pièce sur des paroles douces :

- Je suis désolée.

L'archer la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte. Mais il n'osa cependant pas poser un regard sur le médium. Puis, ce dernier semblait bien trop choqué et effrayé pour réussir à croiser les prunelles or. Doucement, le cuisinier se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine essayant de ne pas trembler et paraître parfaitement calme. Il voulut se mettre à la confection d'un thé, mais ses mains tremblaient trop, il ne réussit qu'à se brûler superficiellement en essayant de faire bouillir de l'eau. Il se décida à ouvrir fébrilement un placard, en sortit une bouteille pleine d'alcool et l'amena jusqu'à son convive. Ce soir-là, ils burent jusqu'à plus soif.

Et cette soirée-là, aucun des deux n'eut la force de reparler de cette condamnation.

Aucun rire alcoolisé ne se fit entendre.

Aucune dispute n'eut lieu.

Ils se contentèrent juste de boire encore et encore.

Pour oublier.

Doméki reposa doucement la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il venait de vider. Watanuki la rangea dans son sac et posa un regard inquiet sur son ami. Il avait maigri et des creux étaient apparus à ses joues, il arborait des cernes et un teint cadavérique, il avait cependant toujours cet air froid qu'il arborait en permanence, mais une légère lassitude se faisait sentir dans son regard doré. Les effluves légèrement noires sortant du seau étaient maintenant plus foncés et opaques. L'archer déclara simplement :

- Ça grandit…non ?

Watanuki secoua la tête, il essaya d'afficher un sourire sincère après son mensonge. Peine perdue, Doméki savait qu'il mentait, mais il se sentait reconnaissant. Quelque part, il avait toujours voulu voir les spectres attaquant le médium pour pouvoir le protéger. Mais à ce moment, il était heureux de ne pas pouvoir les voir, il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de voir cette chose noire croître un peu plus chaque jour. La réalité de sa mort lui semblait alors plus loin. Douce illusion.

Une forte quinte de toux prit possession de sa gorge, il se tordit sous le regard inquiet de son ami. La quinte passée, il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Le médium essaya de former un sourire mais n'afficha qu'un rictus. L'archer ignora comme il put cette manifestation d'inquiétude et essayant de paraître décontracté, il remarqua :

- Tu ne vas pas à l'audition de Kunogi ?

Le médium jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre et prit un air affolé. Il commença à hurler de peur et se précipita sur ses affaires éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Il récupéra son sac, son manteau, une boite à bentô égarée, ses chaussures. Il sembla hésiter sur le pas de la porte, jetant un regard coupable à Doméki. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, semblant ne pas prêter attention à l'abandon de poste du médium. Celui-ci s'en alla en courant après un dernier signe de main et un au revoir précipité.

Doméki se maudit d'être aussi bête et soupira. Il se traîna jusqu'à son futon qu'il avait délaissé quelques instants plus tôt pour le médium. Il s'y effondra soudainement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter ses vêtements. Il se sentait fatigué et las. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il n'avait plus la force de se rendre à ses cours. Bien sûr, au début il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, se traînant comme il pouvait jusqu'à l'établissement et tentant de rester éveiller durant les cours. Il essayait de ne pas montrer son mal et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sûrement que Watanuki n'aurait rien pressentit de son mal-être s'il ne pouvait voir cette forme noire s'échappant de son corps. Mais il avait bien du se résoudre à ne plus se présenter au lycée après s'être soudainement écroulé devant sa porte. Il se rappelait encore de l'air inquiet du médium quand il s'était éveillé. De sa voix entrecoupée d'une respiration hasardeuse. Il avait semblé terrorisé, vulnérable comme si ce fut lui qui avait été atteint par ce mal. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Et de toutes façons, Doméki aurait tout fait pour empêcher ce cas de figure.

Doméki soupira, ses réflexions avaient éloigné le sommeil, même s'il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Il se retourna durant un moment dans son lit, pour finalement abandonner l'idée de tout repos. Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva, ses jambes tremblèrent quelque peu sous son poids, mais il n'y prit garde. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à son bureau et avisa les feuilles d'exercices que lui avait apportés le médium. Doméki prit un stylo et commença à écrire d'une façon rapide comme pris de frénésie. Autant se mettre au niveau pour ne pas être à la traîne s'il venait à guérir. Ne sait-on jamais, peut-être que ce seau maudit finirait par disparaître. Ou peut-être que finalement, il finirait juste par mourir. Et même s'il essayait de reculer ce fait comme quelque chose de lointain, il savait que chaque jour il approchait du jour de son départ. Qu'il finirait par simplement pousser son dernier souffle et mourir. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il l'ignorait… Il s'interrogeait quelque fois sur la façon dont il quitterait ce monde. Si ça serait encore plus douloureux que son état présent. S'il mourrait seul aussi… Est-ce que Watanuki sera à ses côtés ?

Il ne préférait pas y songer.

Le sommeil finit par rattraper l'archer qui se laissa tomber sur la table, endormi. Profitant d'un sommeil sans rêve qui l'apaiserait. Lui enlevant toute réflexion désagréable sur son devenir. L'entraînant loin de tous ses problèmes et de ces réflexions morbides. Pour juste un peu de repos, avant de reprendre son horrible bataille pour vivre quelques minutes de plus. Arracher quelques instants à la mort pour profiter un peu plus. Il était alangui sur la table, sa tête reposant sur ses bras pliés. Sa respiration lente et bruyante semblait résonner dans la pièce. Seul signe qui prouvait qu'il était vivant. Le stylo qu'il tenait encore quelques instants plus tôt dans sa main glissa à terre dans un bruit sec. Puis plus rien…

Plus tard, dans la soirée, quand Watanuki revint, il le trouva prostré dans cette même position. Et si Doméki s'était éveillé à cet instant il aurait pu apercevoir l'air profondément inquiet et coupable de l'adolescent. Et certainement était-il mieux qu'il ne l'eût pas vu. Sans doute, il n'aurait pas pu trouver les mots rassurants qui aurait pu soulager la peine du médium. De toutes les façons, il n'avait aucun mot réconfortant dans ce genre de situation. Et même s'ils avaient tout deux besoin d'être rassuré, il n'avait aucun cas d'être…

Parce que Doméki allait mourir.

Quand Doméki s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il se trouvait toujours sur sa chaise, mais on avait posé une couverture sur lui. Il se releva légèrement surpris, ne se rappelant pas s'être assoupi. Déjà les rideaux laissaient filtrer des rayons de soleil. Posant un regard fatigué à son réveil, il remarqua qu'il était déjà aux alentours de midi. Mais étrangement, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormi et il se sentait plus las encore que la veille. Il finit par remarquer le médium qui s'était assis à même le sol, près de son futon. Un silence lourd suivit cette constatation. Le cuisinier n'avait point dormi constata l'archer avisant les cernes légères ornant le visage pâle de son ami. Ils s'observaient tous deux, et déjà, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Doméki avait repris un visage froid, mais au regard hésitant. Et l'inquiétude du médium l'effrayait. Il n'en avait guère l'habitude. C'était occasionnel qu'il se montre ainsi, sans essayer de détourner le visage ou de dissimuler ça par des cris et de grands gestes. Il était touché et anxieux devant cette attitude. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne trouva pas la force de refuser la main que lui tendit le médium en lui demandant d'une voix tremblante de le suivre.

Et ils marchèrent à travers les rues. Traversant la ville sous le regard étonné des passants devant cet étrange cortège. Leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas. Et sans doute, si Watanuki l'avait lâché, Doméki se serait écroulé de fatigue. Mais il continuait à suivre le même pas que le cuisinier malgré la fatigue. Il se détestait d'être aussi dépendant à cet instant. Il songeait qu'il aurait du se débrouiller seul au lieu d'être une charge pour l'autre étudiant. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à délier leurs mains…

Celle de Watanuki était si chaude…

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique de Yûko, Watanuki l'amena à l'intérieur. Doméki sentait sa main trembler sous ses doigts. Il resserra sa prise pour arrêter ses tremblements. Mais il n'y réussit pas. Et son corps se mit à trembler aussi, mais c'était sous sa toux vive qui lui embrasait la gorge. Et le regard du cuisinier se fit douloureux face à cette manifestation de faiblesse. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la sorcière, Doméki commençait à se sentir fiévreux, son regard était trouble et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Il n'entendait pas le médium s'adresser à la sorcière d'une voix pressée et effrayée. Il ne l'écouta pas lui supplier de lui confier l'éventail du tengu. Il ne saisit pas ses paroles quand il lui assura qui lui offrait tout ce qu'il possédait pour cela… Il n'entendit pas les réponses mélancoliques que fournissait la sorcière au médium. Il n'entendit rien de ses cris, de ses prières, de ses pleurs. Il ne sentait que sa main tremblante contre la sienne.

Et c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il comprenne les sentiments du médium.

A travers sa fièvre et ses yeux mi-clos, il ne vit que la femme à l'air triste agiter d'un geste leste un éventail, il se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait aux abords d'un lac. Il repéra une jeune fille, qu'il avait déjà croisé à maintes reprises, assise aux bords de l'eau les regardant surprise. Watanuki lui lâcha la main sans préavis pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Doméki sentit ses jambes céder sous lui mais se raccrocha à une grosse pierre à son côté. Il voyait le médium s'agiter plus loin, expliquant sans doute la situation à l'esprit. Tout aurait pu sembler habituel, si l'archer ne sentait pas des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps et une fatigue intempestive l'empêcher de réagir. Sans doute, Watanuki ne semblait pas en meilleur état de son côté. Et sa voix était tremblante tandis qu'il disait :

- Je… S'il te plait, laisses-moi l'aider…

L'esprit posa un regard sur le garçon maladif, plus loin. Il semblait suffoquer et la forme noire à son cou ne cessait de s'amplifier. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était à lui qu'elle avait volé l'âme le jour de la St Valentin. C'était lui, l'être pur, mais il ne l'était plus. Et sans doute l'air préoccupé du médium empêchait la jeune fille de rougir ou de bafouiller. Que l'heure semblait trop grave pour des réflexions futiles d'amoureux, et c'est pourquoi sa voix était faible mais claire quand elle demanda :

- Qu'a-t-il ?

- Il a été maudit, répondit le médium. Je t'en prie, laisse moi essayer de le sauver… Il ne doit pas mourir… S'il te plaît…

Ces dernières paroles n'étaient que supplications. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amour dans cet état. Qu'il paraissait si effrayé et pressé par le temps. Elle se décida à se lever, et murmura :

- D'accord, mais je dois m'en aller… Ses ondes sont nocives pour moi.

Watanuki hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Doucement, la Zashikiwarashi disparut et déjà il se précipitait vers l'archer qui était pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il lui reprit la main, mais d'une façon moins décidée, plus hésitante. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le garçon qu'il connaissait sous les traits de la maladie. Parce que le voir se courber en deux sous la souffrance et échapper des grognements douloureux ne lui était pas habituel. Que ce visage aux traits froncés et pâles ne lui était pas familier. Sûrement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Doméki souffrir autant. Et sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, il se sentait désorienté, comme si tous ses repères disparaissaient devant la douleur que ressentait son camarade.

Et leurs mains continuaient à trembler tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'immerger dans le lac.

L'eau était froide et apaisait la fièvre de l'archer. Il la sentait s'immiscer dans ses vêtements. Il lui semblait entendre les clapotis apaisants de l'eau tandis qu'il y avançait guidé par son ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, l'eau lui arrivait alors à la taille. Il se sentait mieux, la fraîcheur du lac apaisait étrangement sa douleur. Il se sentait plus en forme, comme si sa maladie disparaissait et se dissipait dans cette eau pure. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant enfin le contrôle de ses sens. Il sentit les mains tremblantes du médium contre sa peau. Il les sentait glisser contre ses tempes et se poser sur ses joues. Il les devinait apaisantes, lui parcourant timidement la nuque. Il sentait l'eau claire contre sa peau… Les mains de Watanuki étaient mouillées...

Watanuki passa un doigt sur le seau maudit ornant son cou.

Le corps de Doméki se crispa et il fut parcourut par un violent frisson. Malgré lui, il lâcha un râle de douleur. Les mains du médium se retirèrent de son corps brusquement. Enfin, l'archer trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra immédiatement ceux azur de son ami. L'archer puisant dans ses maigres forces réussit à demander :

- Comment ?

Sa voix était rauque et lui semblait faible. Sa gorge lui brûlait après ce simple mot. Watanuki apporta de l'eau à ses lèvres, il la but lentement, reconnaissant envers le médium d'essayer de le soulager. Ce dernier commença d'une voix faible mais compréhensible :

- L'eau que je t'apporte chaque jour vient de ce lac. Le puits de Yûko y est relié. Cette eau est la pure qui soit. J'ai alors pensé que… ça pourrait te sauver non ?

Les mots étaient hésitants et maladroits, mais Doméki les sentait horriblement sincères. Et d'une certaine façon, ses mots lui allaient droit au cœur, parce que c'était Watanuki qui les lui disait. Et que si le médium commençait à dire ce genre de choses, sans doute il lui restait peu de temps à vivre. Mais que quelque part, c'était beaucoup moins effrayant, comme si ses paroles calmaient sa peur et son angoisse. Que sans doute, il devait se montrer fort et sincère une dernière fois. Parce que plus jamais il n'aurait ce genre d'occasion. Et même si chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui brûlait chaque fois un peu plus la gorge, il commença à parler. Parce que c'était sans doute sa dernière chance de se montrer fort devant l'autre. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, qu'il se plaigne ou qu'il tremble. Plus maintenant. Il devait se montrer fort… Pour tout ce que l'autre aura à souffrir après son départ. Mais, sa voix rauque était étonnamment douce et apaisante quand il s'adressa à son ami. Même si les mots étaient durs et violents.

- Je ne guérirai pas Watanuki. Je vais mourir. Tu comprends ?

C'était si inhabituel pour lui d'être aussi franc, les mots lui semblaient vulgaires et déplacés mais la vérité qui les entourait n'était pas moins effrayante. Sans doute aurait du avouer ce genre de choses à demi-mot. Mais certainement ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se montrer prévenant et évasif. Il se montrait plutôt silencieux et les rares fois où il s'exprimait, il ne cessait de se montrer franc. Même si c'était en se montrant blessant envers le médium. Ce dernier baissa la tête et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Coupant ainsi le contact physique avec l'archer. A ce moment, il semblait qu'une distance mince mais infranchissable les séparait. Et Doméki aurait souhaité pouvoir tendre la main et effleurer la peau du médium. Mais, il savait que ce qui en découlerait ne serait que mauvais. Que s'il le consolait maintenant, alors ça sera trop tard. Ça sera plus douloureux encore de le quitter. Qu'il sera définitivement tombé sous ses yeux bleus. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore totalement dévoué. Qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il ne reste qu'un ami.

Parce qu'il pensait ne pas être encore totalement tombé amoureux…

- Est-ce que c'est mal d'espérer ? interrogea doucement le médium.

Il avait ramené ses bras contre sa poitrine. Comme pour se protéger d'une réponse qui ne pourrait pas lui plaire. Ses yeux fixés sur leur reflet vagues dans l'onde fraîche. Et ils paraissaient si démunis ainsi. Son corps tremblait par le froid et la crainte mêlée. Quelque part, il n'était pas loin du désespoir. Sans doute, il avait des bonnes raisons de se sentir si faible. Et il aurait aimé des mots rassurants. Même si ceux-là étaient des mensonges. Parce qu'il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Doméki ne mentirait pas. Et quelque part, même s'il s'était attendu à des mots plus durs, les paroles ressemblait bien à l'archer :

- Si tu espères maintenant, ça sera plus douloureux encore.

Quand il prononça ses paroles, Doméki baissa la tête à son tour. Il se sentait gêné et mal à l'aise. Ses bras étaient raides le long de son corps, il ne savait qu'en faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent à travers leur reflet. Ils relevèrent lentement la tête. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent un moment, puis finirent par se croiser. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans les yeux du cuisinier. Il était décidé et ses paroles étaient sèches mais pourtant son corps entier semblait trembler et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'effondrer en sanglots :

- Mais même si c'est douloureux après, moi je veux espérer.

Doméki resta silencieux un moment face à ce qui semblait un souhait de la part du cuisinier. Il lâcha un soupir et détourna le regard. Il semblait touché et fâché en même temps à cause de l'attitude du médium. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, lançant :

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile…

Watanuki posa son regard une fois encore sur le reflet. Une distance infime les séparait, et s'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait sans doute pu entendre la respiration lente et profonde de l'archer. Mais, il n pouvait pas accorder de l'attention à des choses si futiles, bien plus important, Doméki allait mourir. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Watanuki allait répliquer quelque chose à Doméki quand celui-ci l'attira brusquement à lui. Et l'archer resserra ses bras autour de lui, avec tant de douceur et de maladresse qu'il pouvait deviner que Doméki craignait qu'il s'échappe. Et doucement dans la tiédeur de la nuit, ils échangèrent une longue étreinte. Et cette fois, Watanuki perçut le souffle de Doméki lui chatouiller l'oreille tandis qu'il murmura :

- Merci.

Et bien plus que les autres, ce mot le toucha. Et sans qu'il en puisse se retenir, il éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Resserrant sa prise sur les épaules larges, froissant la chemise blanche sous ses doigts. Sa respiration devenant hasardeuse sous la pression des larmes, il avait du mal à trouver son souffle. Son corps entier tremblait. Et il resserra sa prise, prononçant ainsi le souhait égoïste qu'il reste à ses côtés. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et ses paroles dénuées d'espoir et remplis de tristesse et de souffrance résonnèrent dans cet endroit où il n'y avait qu'eux, comme une confession douce et amère :

- Je n'ai rien fait… Je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop, murmura Doméki.

Doucement, avec des gestes tendres qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, il caressa les cheveux du médium. Les sanglots s'apaisèrent contre son épaule. Avec hésitation, il commença à humer les cheveux de son ami, il restait silencieux et ne reculait pas. Sans doute, il ne prenait ça que comme un geste de réconfort. Ça l'était d'une certaine façon. Mais pas pour la bonne personne. Maladroit, ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux fins, toujours aucune réaction. Craintif, il embrassa la chevelure brune. Il était trop faible, il le savait. Il ne devait. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il le faisait. Après quelques instants, Watanuki releva des yeux rougis vers lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible devant cette personne ?

Il passa une main sur son visage avec lenteur, essayant d'effacer les traces de larmes sur les joues. Mais il ne pouvait se délier de ses yeux océans. Et il lui semblait qu'il était aspiré par cette couleur ciel tandis que son corps recommençait à le faire souffrir et que la fièvre reprenait place dans son être. Mais son cœur battait trop vite à l'instant, l'odeur de Watanuki envoûtait son esprit, il n pensait qu'à le toucher encore, de sentir sa peau pâle et douce sous ses doigts et il ne pouvait penser qu'à ses orbes le fixant. Et finalement, il était tombé sous ses yeux bleus…

Cependant ce fut le visage de Watanuki qui s'approcha du sien.

Juste quelques centimètres, pour qu'ils puissent presque sentir leurs souffles se mêler. Il avait la gorge tendue et ses yeux semblaient l'interroger. C'était une invitation de la part du médium. Comme s'il l'invitait à franchir cette limite confuse qui existait entre leur statut d'ami et d'amant. Mais l'archer ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, pas dans ses conditions. Pas avec sa mort qui approchait… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le repousser, alors il resta là, à le fixer, dans cette crainte de dépasser les limites, de rendre plus douloureux ce qui l'était déjà. Et sa voix était dure mais basse, quand il lâcha :

- Je vais mourir…

Mais cela ne convint pas Watanuki, les mains de ce dernier s'était noué derrière la nuque de l'archer. Mué par la volonté soudaine et puissante de changer leur statut, il ne bougea pas. Ne se détacha pas de l'archer comme il l'aurait sans doute fait dans d'autres circonstances. Ce n'était pas comme un rejet. Ce n'était pas un non. Et le médium ne voulait pas être celui qui reculait le premier. Parce que d'une certaine façon, c'était lui qui avait franchi la ligne interdite et il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. A moins que l'autre le repousse. Mais il le savait de toutes façons, ceci était ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux. Sa voix était assurée et déterminée, contrastant avec son corps tremblant d'une anxiété qui l'envahissait peu à peu à mesure qu'il se perdait dans les sillons dorés :

- Il faut mourir sans regret…

Doméki détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas céder, pas dans ces circonstances. Parce que ce serait un acte égoïste. Parce que ça serait faire passer son désir avant tout autre sentiment. Parce que s'ils franchissaient cette ligne, la séparation serait plus douloureuse encore. Et même si c'est ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux, les conséquences seraient trop grandes. Ils finiraient par se blesser plus encore. Et même s'il souhaitait étreindre un peu plus le corps contre le sien, resserrer sa prise entre cette taille étroite, mêler ses lèvres aux siennes, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux. Pas de cette façon brusque et égoïste, pas par cette envie folle et incontrôlée, pas par une fugitive et unique étreinte sous une lune pâle. Et pourtant, ses bras se resserraient autour du médium, tandis qu'il murmurait, cédant malgré lui à demi-mot, abattu, faible, honteux contre son oreille :

- Ça sera la dernière fois… la toute dernière fois…

Et les mains se coulèrent derrière son dos. Un corps pâle épousant parfaitement la courbe du sien. Un soupir de bien-être qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du médium. Et ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre à la chamade, d'un rythme fou, incessant, mais dans une même symphonie. Comme suivant une même partition, ils battaient au même rythme irrégulier. Et la voix de Watanuki n'était qu'un murmure, un soupir contre une épaule, comme une pulsion avouée à une oreille :

- Je m'en fous…

Et inexplicablement, Doméki était rassuré, comme s'il avait voulu cette réponse irresponsable. Comme s'il se sentait soulagé de ne pas être le seul égoïste, le seul à désirer une étreinte éphémère. Il répondait ainsi à son désir, à son envie, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ainsi. Mais déjà, sa voix était redevenue douce et moins autoritaire quand il remarqua :

- On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.

Même s'ils avaient sans doute outrepassé la limite depuis un moment déjà, il n'était pas trop tard pour faire semblant de rien. Pour délier leur étreinte et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. D'instaurer cette limite mince mais rassurante entre eux. Retourner dans un monde qu'il connaissait, où finalement, ils avaient des repères distincts et oublier ce monde où ils étaient arrivés. Terriblement étranger dans leur relation, mais désiré d'une certaine façon. Mais il n'avait plus la force de reculer, pas maintenant. Peut-être que Watanuki l'aurait. Il n'avait pas non plus la force d'avancer tant qu'il n'était pas sur que l'autre savait où il s'engageait. Alors il préférait attendre avant de délier leur étreinte ou poser ses lèvres sur celle de son ami.

Celui releva un regard décidé vers lui, même s'il se sentait fébrile, il se résolut à dire d'une façon presque mélancolique :

- Il n'y aucun futur de toute façon …

Et c'était vrai d'une certaine façon. Il n'y aurait pas de futur pour Doméki. Il mourra de toutes manière emporté par la malédiction. Et c'était une réalité horrible, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils le savaient. Il n'y aurait pas de « nous » ni de projet. Ils seront juste liés le temps d'une nuit avant que la vie les sépare. Juste le temps d'une étreinte passagère mais désirée. Et déjà, Doméki cédait, il s'avança doucement jusqu'à son interlocuteur. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlèrent un court instant avant qu'il se recule hésitant. Il questionna une dernière fois, pour s'assurer de la détermination de son ami :

- Tu n'auras aucun regret ?

- Jamais… répliqua Watanuki.

Et sans doute, il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère.

L'archer se pencha alors et frôla les lèvres de son vis-à-vis hésitant. Puis, il les suçota avec application, les mordit un peu. Bientôt le baiser se fit exigeant. Leur bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues prirent bientôt part à cet échange. Passionnément, ils échangeaient un baiser. Ils étaient comme désespérés, incapable de se résoudre à défaire cette étreinte, mordant, happant suçant de leurs lèvres mouillées. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme pour ne pas se noyer dans ce trop plein d'émotion. Tristesse, colère, refus, bonheur, désespoir, frustration, impuissance, amour… Tout semblait se mêler dans cet échange. Et bientôt, ils amorcèrent une autre étreinte. Plus intime encore. Une étreinte comme il n'aurait jamais du partager. Une étreinte au goût inachevée de la dernière fois. Une étreinte profonde pour se marquer l'un et l'autre au plus profond de leur être. Pour ne jamais oublier ce moment fugace et insensé. Juste le temps d'une nuit, ils n'étaient plus amis, ils étaient amants. Ils étaient amoureux. Ils étaient semblables à deux entités se liant pour une dernière fois. Dans ce mélange de tristesse et d'impuissance. Ils se sont coulés l'un dans l'autre dans le plus grand secret de leurs cœurs.

Juste le temps de cette nuit…

Quand Watanuki réapparut dans la salle de bain de Yûko, il était seul .

Il pleurait…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (mordillant anxieusement son stylo) :

- Je penseque je déteste vraiment écrire ce genre de truc guimauve et horrible.

Doméki (gromelant) :

- Et c'est encore moi qui meurt... Tu pourrais pas un peu tuer Watanuki des fois. Juste pour que ça fasse un peu de parité...

L'auteur (pratique) :

- Tu ne le laisserais jamais mourir, donc essayer de le tuer reviens toujours à te tuer. Puis, tu ne penses pas que c'est une belle mort quand même.

Watanuki (levant un sourcil) :

- On l'a même pas vu mourir, c'est stupide, tu nous fais une histoire de trois mètres de long avec des Doméki va mourir par-ci et par-là et au final on le voit pas mourir... Aucun intérêt !

L'auteur (réfléchi) :

- Je préfère l'implicite. Puis dans ce genre de situation j'aurai trouvé ça glauque et encore plus guimauve si il était mort dans tes bras... Mais vois le bon côté des choses : Tu n'auras plus à cuisiner de bento !

Watanuki (se fige soudainement puis affiche un énorme sourire) :

-C'est un miracle! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Ah ja suis si heureux!!!

Doméki (se replie dans un coin) :

-Plus jamais de bento.. Plus jamais jamais... Je vais mourir si ça continue...

Watanuki (anxieux) :

-Mais tu n'es pas déjà mort ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Tout ça reste un mystère.

Reviews please ? w 


End file.
